


Heavy

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Feels, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Neil and Kevin get together. Feels are felt. Andrew approves. Everyone is happy and healthy.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of Andreil and some Kandreil but never just Kevin and Neil exploring together so... *overflows with feels*

“ _Neil_.”

Kevin’s voice was hoarse; his lips warm on Neil’s skin. They shifted on the couch, Kevin rolling on top of him, pushing him down into the cushions, settling between his legs.

Neil stretched his arms out above his head, hands curled into fists, a learned habit. He kissed Kevin with his eyes closed, savoring the roughness of Kevin’s stubble scraping over his jaw. Kevin kissed the way he used to drink, desperately, like he was parched and kissing Neil was the only way to quench his thirst. He sucked on Neil’s bottom lip and moaned into his mouth. It made Neil feel _things_ , made him want in a way that his body didn’t usually want.

“ _Neil_.” Kevin pushed up. In the dim light of the locker room Neil could see the flush on Kevin’s face, the dark, needy sheen of his eyes. Neil moved to follow him, to kiss reassurances over Kevin’s face. Kevin met him halfway and they tumbled back together on the couch, Kevin tugging at Neil’s wrists, pulling his arms up. “Touch me,” Kevin panted, “please, Neil.”

It was an adjustment and Neil fell back on habit, digging his fingers into Kevin’s hair. It was coarser and thicker than Andrew’s and damp with sweat. Neil tugged and pulled, grinning against Kevin’s mouth at the noises Kevin made when he did this.

Kevin’s hips jerked forward, grinding against Neil’s and Neil stiffened, his hands clutching too hard, his breath startled from him in a small gasp. Kevin went still, too, his breathing heavy and hot against Neil’s neck.

This was new territory. With Andrew it wasn’t like this. Their bodies didn’t connect like this, move like this – together.

“Neil?” Kevin’s weight was heavy on him, his scent overwhelming.

Neil inhaled and took a moment to get himself together. He registered the feeling of Kevin’s hard cock pressed against him and how it made him feel. It was different but not bad. And this was _Kevin_ , the man he had been willing to die for, the one who had coached him and yelled at him, made him so mad and also so exquisitely happy. They were connected in so many ways, the bond between them deepening with every challenge they faced and surpassed – together.

“I’m good.” Neil didn’t say _fine_ because then Kevin would stop and they would clean up and go back to Fox Tower and that would be that. He _did_ feel good, arousal simmering steadily, coaxed along by Kevin’s attentions. He kissed behind Kevin’s ear, nuzzling against him. “Do that again?”

Kevin did, moving slowly. Neil’s breath hitched and he pushed back, his thighs pressing against Kevin. He wanted to wrap his legs around Kevin’s hips, pull him in closer. His arms twined around Kevin’s shoulders, squeezing tight, and a strange noise spilled from his lips.

“ _God_! _”_ Kevin moaned. “ _Neil…_ ” He kissed down Neil’s neck, teeth nipping and making Neil squirm. Kevin pushed Neil’s shirt up, over his abdomen and chest, until it was bunched up over his collarbones.

Kevin continued rocking against him, one hand on Neil’s hip, the other touching him all over, rough, calloused palms and fingertips dragging over Neil’s hot, sensitive skin.

Neil was used to Andrew touching him, to Andrew teasing out his slow-building pleasure. They had hours together, on the roof, in Andrew’s bed, a few memorable times in the car or back behind Eden’s. Neil had put his life and, later, his entire self in Andrew’s hands and Andrew had always treated him carefully, always checking and confirming.

Kevin touched and kissed Neil’s body – scars and all – with a barely contained hunger, like Neil was a feast spread out just for him. It made Neil ache made him move against Kevin, his fingers digging into the fabric of Kevin’s shirt until Kevin understood and pulled his shirt off in hurried scramble.

Neil grinned up at Kevin and reached for him, his hand going to the nape of Kevin’s neck. Kevin’s kiss-reddened lips pulled into a smile that Neil only saw when he managed to execute the perfect move on the court, when their team won, when Kevin was 100% on and alive and proud of him.

This time, when Kevin’s weight was heavy on him and Neil could feel the furious pounding of Kevin’s heart against his bare chest, this time Neil followed his impulses. He wrapped himself around Kevin, arms and legs, holding onto him as Kevin’s movements quickened.

It was totally different from the way it was with Andrew. Messier. But Neil didn’t mind. Not with Kevin stretched out beside him, their legs tangled together, their chests heaving and their exhalations loud and ragged in the empty room. Kevin was warm and loose-limbed, kinder and gentler than Neil had ever thought possible. He brushed Neil’s damp curls from his forehead, kissed the scarring on his cheek. Neil mirrored the gesture, kissing Kevin’s tattoo. He’d wanted to do that for a while.

Eventually they got up, showered and dressed, and Neil drove them back to Fox Tower. They parked and Kevin leaned in for a kiss. He smelled like Irish Spring soap. Neil drank him in, the private tenderness in Kevin’s green eyes, the soft set of his mouth. His heart thudded.

They didn’t hold hands but their bodies still gravitated towards each other, arms brushing as they got on the elevator, Kevin’s hip bumping his at the door to the dorm suite.

Andrew was waiting for them, propped up in the window, a half-smoked cigarette smoldering between his lips.

“I see you sorted that out,” he said, his hazel eyes narrowed.

“Yeah,” Neil said. He drifted across the room to Andrew, feeling the constant magnetic pull of him. He plucked the cigarette from Andrew’s mouth and took a drag.

Kevin followed him and stood in front of Andrew. The two of them stared at each other and Neil could sense some unspoken debate.

“I would say this changes things,” Andrew said, “but we all know this was inevitable.”

Neil wanted to argue that. _He_ had never seen being with either one of them as _inevitable_ , let alone being with both of them. It felt as unpredictable as the rest of his life.

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. He sighed instead, taking the cigarette from Neil and stubbing it out in the ashtray.

Andrew flipped Kevin off. Kevin returned the gesture. Neil rolled his eyes. Andrew caught him doing it and grabbed Neil’s chin, pulling him closer. Neil watched Andrew’s gaze linger on his puffy lips. His heart surged and he whispered, “Yes,” before Andrew even had a chance to ask.

Andrew tasted of cigarettes. Kevin smelled of Irish Spring. Neil felt all of their disparate pieces snapping into place, creating something new and wonderful and powerful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
